


Like Friends Do

by linds_gmcg



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Endgame Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Protective Kara Danvers, SuperCorp Sunday, SuperCorp Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:35:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27672127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linds_gmcg/pseuds/linds_gmcg
Summary: Lena wakes up from a nightmare and Kara comforts her. Kara is having an internal struggle about her feelings for Lena and their friendship.
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 7
Kudos: 160





	Like Friends Do

Lena had just been woken up by a terrible nightmare that had something to do with her past. She took deep breaths until she was able to calm herself down a bit. Chunks of bad memories however, started to resurface in her thoughts, the ones she desperately wanted to forget. She silently let the tears escape her bluish-green eyes. The eyes that held so much unspoken emotions that she was forced to bury for the reason that she was a Luthor. She'd learned to believe that her feelings were unimportant; an obstacle. But she could only take so much, after all, she's only human. Behind closed doors, the breakdowns would happen when it becomes all too much—this was one of those times.

She sat up carefully, not wanting to wake the blonde Kryptonian next to her.

The room was draped in comforting darkness. The only source of light present was from the star-shaped lampshade on the nightstand beside Lena's bed, radiating blue light into the room.

"Hey, you alright?" A soft, raspy voice had filled her ears. She looked up to see Kara.

"Sorry, did I wake you up?" Lena sniffled, hastily wiping the tears that were rolling down her cheeks.

"No, i can't sleep. What's wrong?" Kara replied as she gently rubbed her back in circles, calming her down.

"Nothing, just..nightmare."

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Deep down, Kara knew the answer but she asked anyway. Lena shooked her head and Kara sighed, wrapping her arms around the younger one as they sat in silence.

Kara felt her body flush warm. She didn't have the answer to why she felt butterflies in her stomach or why she all of a sudden can't help but notice every single interaction, even the lightest of touch. _'What has changed?'_ she wondered. All she knows is that she would cross the oceans and move mountains if it means being with Lena—because that's how _friends_ are, right?

"It felt so real.." Lena pulled away from the embrace to look up at Kara, her arms still wrapped around the blonde's waist. She looked down as she fought back the tears that were threatening to spill.

"What if it happens again? I lose the ones i love and..I can't bear to lose you."

"Shh it won't, don't worry. It's just a nightmare, you won't lose me." The Kryptonian hushed her softly, in an attempt to reassure her, her heart skipping a beat when Lena said the last sentence.

"Look at me." Kara lifts her chin up gently, making the familiar pair of cyan eyes stare back at her.

"Remember when i told you i will always be by your side no matter what? I meant it, Lena. There's nothing to be afraid of, okay?"

Lena smiled weakly, her worries slowly fading away like an old photograph that fades with time. She felt a sense of safety and comfort in the blue eyed's presence, something she's never felt with anyone before. It was new to her. After being let down for so many times by the people she once believed in, she'd made a vow to herself not to trust anyone again— then she met Kara Danvers as if it was destiny; someone she never thought would tear down the walls she has built over the years.

Sure, she was afraid of getting hurt again but even so, she was willing to gamble this time. _After all, she's worth the risk._ she thought.

"Life really does work in unexpected ways, doesn't it?" Kara said, out of nowhere, deep in her thoughts.

"Hmm?"

"It's crazy, i mean who would've thought a Luthor and a Super being best friends?" Kara turned her to face Lena who gave her an affectionate smile.

"It is crazy." Lena paused, then yawned. "Thank you for everything Kara."

"Anytime."

"Cuddle?" The younger one said in her sleepy voice, sticking her arms out.

"Fine, but only if i'm the big spoon." Kara smiled, cheekily. Lena didn't say anything. Instead, her lips curved into a half smile, turning her back to the blonde and pulling her close from behind like a magnet. Kara felt her heart beating so fast, she felt like it was on the verge of combusting out of her chest. She closed her eyes to calm herself down, she then took a glance at the girl in front of her who was now fast asleep; she smiled at how peaceful she looked.

The Kryptonian briefly thought about the article she was supposed to write the next day but once again found her mind wandering to a certain Luthor who happened to be lying next to her at this very moment.

Kara sighed. She tried to shut out her feelings for Lena. If only she could erase it all in a snap, she wouldn't have to deal with the painful thought that her best friend might not feel the same way she did—a harsh possibility that she was forced to accept. She did notice Lena being a little more touchy than she usually is but who knows, the girl was touch deprived; she didn't really share a close relationship with anyone in her life except for Kara.

What was she going to do now? She has all these powers but still felt helpless when it came to Lena Luthor. The blonde felt her eyelids getting heavy.

_'But maybe..there is hope.'_

"I love you." Kara whispered.

_'I will wait a lifetime if i have to, after all she is worth it.'_

She then falls into a deep sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :))


End file.
